Infinite Eyes
by JoshPlater
Summary: On a mission in the Outer Lands, Minato Namikaze comes across a young boy with familiar eyes left on a doorstep. Being the person he is, he took the child in. This is that child's story. The story of Harry Uzumaki Potter. Rated M for blood and as a just in case. Cover Pic is my own creation. Kinda spoils but I'm fine with it.
1. Prologue Chapter - Lost and Found

Infinite Eyes

A Harry Potter/Naruto Fanfiction Crossover

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts_

$Parseltongue$

- **Tailed Beast** -

"BlAcK zEtSu"

" **Jutsu** "

" _Spell_ "

-KAGUYA-

- **TEN-TAILS JINJURIKI-**

Letters

"SHOUTING!"

Prologue

Minato Namikaze, a tall blonde man who is also known as the Fourth Hokage, or Yondaime Hokage to all those stuffy old elders who insist on formalities, was walking down a quiet street on a cold November night. Well, it was more like morning, but it was so close to midnight that he counted it at night. Looking at the houses, he barely knew where he was, they all looked the same. All plain and boring. He knew instantly that the people who lived here were snobs, and wanted out of here quickly. He had to make it to a more un-populated area so no one saw him disappear, they had strange laws about people using their abilities in public areas.

As he passed another plain, undistinguishable house on the street, his eyes, trained from war, caught site of a small bundle on a doorstep shuffling slightly. He looked around, and, seeing no one around, leapt into the front garden, and knelt down next to it. He gasped, as his eyes looked onto a pair of extremely odd eyes, ones he knew all too well. They were Mangekyou Sharingan, but on a child this young…

"What're you doing here little one?"

The child gurgled happily as he looked at him, his eyes reverting back to a bright emerald green colour that seemed to stare into his soul. Minato noticed that they seemed smarter than your average child's, he guessed that this child was around a year old.

"Who would leave a child out in the cold like this?" He murmured, before noticing a letter tucked into the blanket. He took it out, opened it, and read its contents.

Dear Petunia Evans

I regret to inform you that your sister, Lily, along with her husband, James, have passed away, murdered by the Dark Lord who goes by the name Voldemort. The only one who survived is your nephew, Harry James Potter. As his only living blood relatives, anywhere that you live, as long as he lives with you, will be protected from any harm done by Wizards or Witches. All that as ask is that you love him like he is your own, as the more you love him, the more you are protected. I am sure that even though you and your sister had problems, you will love him and treat him well.

Thanks you, and my condolences.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW)

Minato stared at the letter for a moment.

"Only survivor huh?" The child looked at him with sad eyes, and he knew he had to do something.

Looking around, he saw no one anywhere, and his senses told him everyone was asleep in the houses that had a direct line of sight with this one. He quickly placed the letter on his wrist and storing it in his personal storage seal, which only 3 other people had access to. He then picked the child up, and held him close, before making a symbol with his hand, the index and middle fingers straight up, with the ring and pinky fingers held down by his thumb, the Ram sign. He looked around again, before he intoned,

" **Flying Raijin Jutsu** " He and the child disappeared, leaving no trace, and with nobody the wiser.

Minato and Harry appeared at the meeting point, startling the two men already there.

"Damn it Minato, what have I told you about… Is that a child?" One of the men asked.

"Yes Fugaku, it is. I found him on a doorstep. I think he may be a relation of yours. He had Mangekyou Sharingan when i first saw him, though it did disappear when I started speaking to him" The man, Fugaku, looked at the child in shock, knowing Minato wouldn't joke about something that serious, "A letter was left in his blanket. Reading between the lines, it seems he saw his parents murdered in front of would probably be enough to trigger it, don't you think" Fugaku nodded, and the other man glared at Minato.

"Still, even if he is somehow related to Fugaku it doesn't mean you can just kidnap him!" Minato sighed, Sakumo was always a killjoy.

"He was left on a doorstep on a cold night, and probably would've died of hypothermia, or snatched by someone with less honourable intentions. What else was I supposed to do?" Sakumo didn't answer, but just glared at Minato, "Anyway, what's done is done, and reading inbetween the lines again, it seems like his mother and her sister who he was to be left with didn't really get along. I'd rather raise him myself than let him grow up in a potentially abusive household. Now, if you'll all grab on, i'll take us home" Sakumo grumbled but did as asked, while Fugaku just looked amused, agreeing completely, especially seeing as the kid may be family. They both grabbed a shoulder, and Fugaku couldn't help but grin back at the beaming child that was trying to grab his face. With another hand symbol, they disappeared, with no one the wiser about what had just occurred.

…...2 Days Later…

The trio of men walked through the gate, with one baby being carried with them, giving the gate guards pause.

"Umm, Lord Hokage… Did you kidnap a child while in the outer lands?" One of the guards asked.

"Not exactly. Needless to say I probably saved him. I plan on finding him a loving home. For now, just sign us in, I'll be at home. I think this kid needs a bath" He grins while looking at the sleeping child. He was just so adorable.

"Yes Lord Hokage" The three men split up there, their houses in different parts of the village, and Minato headed straight home where his wife, Kushina, was waiting for him. He walked in and called out,

"Honey, I'm home" As soon as he said that, a slim young red haired woman walked out of the kitchen, an apron on and a ladle in her hand.

"You're late ya know! Where were…" She trailed off with a gasp as she saw the baby in his arms, dropping the ladle and rushing forward with a squeal, snatching the baby and looking at him carefully, "Oh my god! How cute! Where did you get him?"

"Somebody left him on a doorstep on a cold night, and i saw him as i was on the way back, so I thought I could find a better home for him one way or another" Kushina's mood did a 180, and she growled slightly at the thought of a baby being left alone, possibly to die, causing her hair to wave around in 9 tentacle like appendages, reminiscent of her burden, "Relax, I don't think he'll ever find us, but I want to take him to Inoichi to see if he can find anything" Kushina nodded, then sniffed before gagging jokingly,

"Right after he has a bath of course. He stinks ya know" Minato chuckled,

"That's why I brought him here first. You bathe him, and I'll go and get Inoichi" Kushina nodded again, and took him to another room while Minato shunshined away.

10 minutes later, after explaining what was happening, Inoichi nodded and said,

"I'll have a look. I'll have to go slow though, I don't want to risk damaging his mind while he's this young" Minato and kushina nodded, while Harry looked up at him curiously, wondering what this man was going to do. Unbeknownst to them Harry was actually quite smart for his age, and understood what had happened. He just hoped his new Mommy and Daddy were nice like his old ones. His new Mommy looks like his old one too. He saw the man reach over and place a hand on his head, and then everything went black.

Inoichi was immediately immersed in a memory that reeked of evil. He looked around and saw a young woman who reminded him of Kushina kneeling in front of a crib, whispering to a child he could only assume was Harry, while bangs and shouts were heard from downstairs. Then, they ceased suddenly, and Inoichi had a feeling that it wasn't a good thing. Steps were heard coming up the stairs, and they stopped just outside of the door. Even though it was a memory, Inoichi still held his breath. The silence seemed to drag on forever, even though it was more like a few seconds. The door was suddenly ripped of its hinges, causing the woman to scream out in panic and fear, guarding Harry with her body and life. Then, a… thing… wearing a cloak slowly drifted in, and he stifled a gasp when he saw what was under the cloak. Its face was smooth and pale, pretty much white, and it had no nose, just slits, like a snake. _He'd get along well with that bastard Orochimaru._ Inoichi though. He also noticed the red, slitted eyes that stared almost hungrily at Harry.

"Sssstep assside girl… and I sssshall allow you to live" The creature hissed softly, but the woman looked at it defiantly,

"Never! You'll have to kill me" She snarled.

"Move you ssssilly girl!" It snapped, "I have promisssed you to one of my loyal sssservants, but my patiencccce only goessss so far" She glared, and drew a stick from her waist, but the creature was quicker, " _Avada Kedavra_ " It pointed its stick at her, and a green light burst out of the end and hit her dead in the chest. She dropped to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut,, a look of despair flashing on her face, while the creature laughed evilly.

 _What the hell is this thing?_ Inoichi thought as he watched it drift over to Harry. Harry had his eyes shut, but Inoichi's well trained eyes easily picked up blood at the corners of his eyes.

"Now it'sssss your turn young Harry. It'sssss too bad that the prophecy putssss usssss againssssst each other. I can ssssenssssse the magical power in you" The creature pointed its stick at Harry's forehead, "Goodbye Harry. _Avada Kedavra_!" The green light burst out again, and just as it hit Harry's forehead, his eyes opened, revealing a blood red iris with a jet black star dead center, a red circle in the middle of that, which Inoichi noticed was a bit paler than the rest. The light hit his forehead, and he screeched in pain, eyes bleeding freely. Then, black flames enveloped the creature, making it screech as well, as its body disintegrated. After a few seconds of nothing, a swirl of… something… rose from the pile of ash and swept out of the room, screeching in rage and pain. Inoichi looked over to Harry to see that he was asleep. He was about to leave when a bang came from downstairs.

"JAMES! LILY! HARRY!" It was a man's voice. Said man stormed up the stairs, and upon seeing Lily's lifeless body, closed his eyes, centering himself so he can keep calm. The man walked over to where Harry was sleeping, and sighed in relief that he was still alive. He picked him up, along with the woman's stick, placing it with what Inoichi assumes is his own and the other man. James'. He follows the man downstairs and out of the house, where a giant of a man was waiting.

"Hagrid?" The man asks, confused.

"Sirius… Are they…?" Sirius bows his head, and Hagrid lets his tears fall.

"What are you doing here Hagrid?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent me. He's too busy to come here himself, and asked me to pick up any survivors. Something about a Ravenclaw with the Dark Mark. Anyway, is little Harry the only one?" Sirius nodded, but didn't hand him over.

"I'm his Godfather. I should be the one to raise him"

"I'm sorry Sirius. I have my orders" Sirius sighed, and Inoichi saw rage fill his eyes. He leaned down to Harry, and Inoichi leaned in to listen.

"Harry, I'm probably going to go to Azkaban soon. No matter what everyone says, I'm innocent. Peter was the traitor. We made people think I was the Secret Keeper. I'm sorry. Please, be safe" He raised his head and handed Harry to Hagrid, who smiled sadly, "Use my bike. I won't need it anymore" Hagrid nodded to Sirius, before turning and sitting on a motorcycle, and activating it before riding off. Inoichi was pulled with him, into the sky. Having seen enough, he started to draw out of his mind. When he left the memory, he felt a dark presence in there with him.

"Who are you?" He turned, and he paled as he saw the a shade of the creature from the memory, "I assssked who you are. What are you doing here in my domain?" Inoichi pulled out of Harry's mind while he still had a chance, and collapsed next to the bed, from both exhaustion and relief.

"Inoichi! Are you ok?" Minato shouted in alarm.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Just a little exhausted" He then told them all about what he'd seen and heard, including the shade that confronted him.

"Hmmm. If I know my Fūinjutsu, which I like to think I do, it seems like a piece of his soul splintered off and attached itself to Harry, causing the scar on his forehead. I think the lightning bolt is a symbol, one used long ago. The symbol is Sowilo, a symbol of the sun. It has a lot to do with the soul, and fire, meaning we know what his main affinity will probably be. If what i'm thinking is true, without destroying that piece of soul, this creature you speak of can't be destroyed. And if he has one, even accidentally, it's probably a not a stretch to say he has several. To split your soul to gain immortality, not even Orochimaru would go that far. It requires cold blooded murder, and then consumption of the victims flesh" He went slightly green, and Inoichi, in his exhausted state, threw up. Luckily, Kushina was prepared, and pushed a bucket into his hands, face pale.

"What do we do Minato? We can't leave it in there ya know" Kushina said anxiously.

"I know. Does the Fox have any ideas?"

"No. He's just cussing at me. He's not very nice ya know" Kushina frowned, wishing she could do something to help it.

"I see. Are you ok there Inoichi?" He nodded, before standing, swaying slightly.

"I'm going home to rest. I'll write up my report about this tomorrow, and review the memory for anything I missed" Minato nodded, and let him walk out.

"Minato, how do you think he survived that green light thing Inoichi talked about?"

"I don't know. But I do know that Fugaku should know about this. He may be related to him after all. I'm going to, with your permission of course, file adoption papers to legally make him our son. I know how much you want a child" Kushina's eyes went wide, before she rushed him, glomping him and sending them both to the floor.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Kushina cried out.

"No problem Kushina. I also know a Kinjutsu Jujutsu mix that uses out blood and chakra to make him ours, in blood and spirit. He'll probably end up with red hair too, like his two mothers. There's a 6/16 chance, as your parents were both redheads and I saw that Lily's sister was a brunette" Kushina smiled, thinking about how cute he'll look with long red hair like hers. "Anyway, I need to go do the paperwork. You ok to keep an eye on him, maybe do some baby shopping"

"Of course! I'm ready to be a mother ya know!" Minato chuckled at her little speech impediment, and shunshined away, ready to make himself a father at last.


	2. Chapter 1 - Team Selection

Infinite Eyes

A Harry Potter/Naruto Fanfiction Crossover

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts / A.N_

$Parseltongue$

 **-Tailed Beast-**

"BlAcK zEtSu"

" **Jutsu** "

" _Spell_ "

-KAGUYA-

 **-TEN-TAILS JINJURIKI-**

Letters

"SHOUTING!"

 _A.N- Reviews will be at the bottom if I feel like they need a reply, as I really dislike having to scroll through them all at the top of a story when I read them. I just feel I need to clarify for one comment. I used Sakumo Hatake because I didn't know exactly when he died, having not watched a lot of the fillers. Because of this, when choosing who would be the team that goes with Minato, I chose him. If I remember, I'll put in a flashback about it later on in the story. I apologise for any spelling mistakes, this is mostly written on my phone, and I have fat fingers, with the Prologue chapter being written over a year ago. Also, apologies for the delay between this and the last chapter. Dragon Quest 11's final 3 bosses, plus all the grinding, has had my attention. I would definitely recommend the game, though it takes a lot of time away from you. Also, please recommend other PS4 games of that nature you you think i'd like. I need a new game. With that said, I hope you enjoy._

 _A.N2- One last thing, I'll be using Western time frames such as months and years, but Yen and Pounds where it's needed. For easy enough conversion, £1 is ¥100, and £1 is 5Ga. 1Ga is 20Si, and 1Si is 100Kn (2 letters as 100K is something else lol) This means that 20Si is 2000Kn, so 5G/£1/¥100 is 10000Kn. Seems like a lot but it's much simpler than J.K's explanation._

 _A.N3- I gave a canon character a non-canon backstory. It just came to me, and I went off on a tangent. You'll find that happens a lot with me. Please bear with it. Not a lot was ever really said about this character, and as I'm writing this it's 1.45am on January 30th 2019. I have no internet at this time._

 _A.N4- Also, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba bashing. Don't want to be nagged at for forgetting to warn anyone_.

Chapter 1 - Team Selection

It was a sunny morning in Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, a day like any other. The wind was breezing through the streets, birds were chirping, citizens were opening their stores and stands for business, and several students were waking up, after a week of relaxation. These students had been training for about 5 years, since the age of 8 (Just a guess, plus it makes sense. At 8, Itachi would be 12, then a year into the Academy, he kills his clan, leaving 4 more years for Sasuke to stew in his anger), to become Ninja of their village. Only the best can become Ninja, and of the 24 students (4 rows with 3 each) in his class, only 15 made it, making 5 teams of 3. With both classes combined, that makes 10 teams of Ninja if what Iruka-Sensei told him was true (Team 9 was Lee's team, and Hinata's was Team 8. Assuming that Team 9 was the only team to carry over, the numbers add up).

One student in particular is the focus of this story. One Harry Uzumaki Potter. Said student woke with a yawn, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he stretched.

"'Yawn…' Mornin Kurama…" He said aloud to the empty room.

 **-Good Morning Kit-** A deep, feminine voice spoke in his mind.

You see, young Harry had a secret, several in fact, known only to him, not even the Hokage. Just a few weeks after his birth parents were murdered, his new adopted parents died due to a man in an orange mask. His father, the 4th Hokage, sacrificed himself to save the village, with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, helping to stop Harry from being killed. The one that was trying to kill him, was in fact trying to destroy the whole village, and was sealed by Minato into his new son. This creature was none other than the 9 Tailed Fox, Kurama, the most powerful of the Bijuu, bar one, but that's all of them combined, so it doesn't count, at least, not according to Kurama herself. Harry was surprised to find that the fox was female, but in retrospect, all the legends about Kitsune becoming beautiful women once they gain enough tails is kind of telling.

"Today's the day. The day I become a Ninja for real. Who do you think my sensei will be?" He asked as he got up, casually stripping as he made his way into the bathroom for a quick morning shower.

 **-It depends on who your teammates are. With you being top of the class, the Hyuuga girl being the top Kunoichi, and the 'Dead Last' being the Shadow User, i'm betting that you'll be a team, as it's always been. As for your sensei, your team would likely be either a tracking or assault team. With the Byakugan, the "Shadow Binding Jutsu", and your speed and accuracy, tracking would be a good place to train you. On the other hand, with the shadow user's planning potential, the Hyuga's Gentle Fist, and your strength and agility, I can see you being put as an assault team too. Judging by that, from what the list of sensei you saw in the Old Man's office says, you'll either have Kurenai Yuhi for tracking, she's known as the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Asuma Sarutobi for assault, as he's more of a direct combat specialist, and is known for using weapons, Taijutsu, and is a fairly good strategist, for a human. The 3 that you 3 specialise in. There is also Kakashi Hatake for both, as he's not only known to use Ninja Hounds as summons, but is also known as Kakashi of the Sharingan, and has copied many Jutsu. A powerful combat specialist in tour human terms- Kurama replied, -Though that idiotic council will likely force the Old Man to have him teach the Duck Butt** \- Naruto sniggered at Kurama's nickname for Uchiha. He knew she had a problem with his clan, having been controlled by one the night she attacked. He saw it in her eyes, a third stage Sharingan, a sign of control.

"Well, we can always hope" Harry replied as he got out of the shower. He was always good at being quick with simple tasks like that.

He quickly got dressed, simple black boxers and socks, along with black cargo pants with 4 sets of pockets, 1 on each knee and one on each side as usual, and a plain black vest top. Along with those, he also wore a black leather jacket with red flames bursting from the bottom, that had storage seals stitched in them underneath the cloth to turn it black if stealth is required. It had a hood and face mask hidden in the front and back in small but easily reachable pockets, with the mask going over his mouth and nose, seals also having been stitched into it to filter air if needed. He then strapped his forehead protector to his head, the Leaf symbol glistening in the light. His final adornments were his weapons, two almost identical swords. One was a katana, and the other was a wakizashi, which he strapped to his back and waist-back respectively. These swords were both blood red with black handles, with the katana having the Kanji for Uzumaki, うずまき, engraved on one side, and the name of the sword in kanji 黒渦団, meaning Maelstrom, on the other. Below each of these was their names in English. The katana was 70 cm exactly while the wakizashi was merely 35cm. Engraved on one side was 嵐, the kanji for Storm, with the English name engraved on the other side. Both of these swords have the Konoha leaf symbol in silver as the guard design, while having the Uzumaki swirl in orange as the pommel. The sheaths for these swords were both pitch black with orange flames raging from the bottom to the top, with seals painted on in a minutely different orange to turn them black, the seal also becoming black in the process. At the top of the sheath, decorating the top around the hole, is tiny ornate Uzumaki swirls in orange. These swords were, without a doubt, awesome. But one thing made them even cooler. The material. He'd found it hidden in a tree while exploring Training Ground 22, also known as the Forest of Pussies by a certain purpled haired Special Jounin. It was basically a smaller version of Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death, but with no dangerous anything in there besides un-disarmed traps left by idiots who forget them. He knew it was likely stolen, so he stashed it away and took it the the Hokage, who was shocked when he saw it. He called it Orichalcum, a material said to be a myth, so strong it would never break bar extreme circumstances, and was extremely chakra conductive. After taking some to study, he wasn't know as The Professor for no reason, he had the rest used as a birthday present for Harry, these 2 swords. He also gave him A-Ranked mission pay, as the bag they were in turned out to be owned by a Rogue Ninja who was quite famous. Orochimaru. The Hokage saw it as a brilliant way to strike at his former student, as well as keep it away from him should he ever return for it. He also swore Harry to secrecy about it, making it an A-Ranked secret as well, as if it was ever found out what his swords were made of, he'd be in the Bingo Book in minutes, with people after him for them.

After he had them secured, he walked to the door, slipping on his custom black Ninja Tabi, made with a rubbery material, for shock absorption, sandwiched by extremely soft fabric, for stealth and comfort, and headed out, locking the door with a quick wave of his hand. In his hand was a small stone, with a seal painted on it, which when used, locked or unlocked his door. He didn't know how to make it react to certain chakra yet, but he'd only been working on Fuuinjutsu for about half a year now. Apparently where he was now was considered advanced to everyone else for his age. As he headed towards the Academy, he brought an apple for a quick breakfast, for ¥50. It was very nice. He finished it before he got to his destination and easily tossed it in a bin with bounce off of a nearby stall, getting 'wows' from many kids there and even some claps, making him blush slightly and rub him head embarrassedly with a smile. He quickly left, and made it to the Academy with half an hour to spare.

As he walked into the classroom he noticed that there were already 3 people in there. One of them was Iruka-Sensei, who waved and smiled at him. He waved back with a grin and turned to the other 2 there. 2 of his 3 best friends. Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara (they look and act the same as in the Anime, except Hinata is a little more confident, so I won't go over them just for word count).

"Hey guys" He says, walking over to them, and taking the middle seat, Shikamaru on his right and Hinata on his left.

" -Kun" Hinata stammered, cheeks slightly red. Despite having a crush on her due to her cuteness, personality, and his hormones coming to life, he was clueless to her behaviour, much to the amusement of many people.

"Yo" Shikamaru said, his head on the desk, seemingly already contemplating sleep. Harry grinned at that, he really was lazy.

"I'm guessing your mom got you out of bed early to get here, so you wouldn't be late" All Harry got was a groan, and,

"Troublesome Mothers…" In response, making him grin, Hinata giggle lightly, and Iruka shake his head in amusement.

They all knew that Yoshino Nara, formerly Yoshino Inuzuka, was a fearsome and scary woman. Having decided to not become a Ninja, she never got a partner hound, and was ridiculed by the majority of the clan, bar the Head and Alpha, Tsume, her daughter Hana, and a few others here and there. Although Tsume made it clear she was always welcome, and could always stay there, she instead moved out, working part time at Hana's Vet clinic. It was on a supply outing that she met the lazy Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's father. She was both intrigued and infuriated at his laziness, and made a vow to cure him of it. That later turned into a vow of marriage, which also included the original, much to Shikaku's horror and everyone else's amusement. To further amusement, Shikaku's vow was simply,

"You're a troublesome woman, and you scare me sometimes, but you're my scary, troublesome woman, no matter how much of a headache you give me" He got a slap for that, but everyone else found it hilarious. From then, Shikaku has been whipped by her, and has passed on his both his laziness, to her horror, and his fear of 'troublesome women'.

"She certainly is scary" Harry grinned, "But she cares for you, and that's what's important" Everyone but Shikamaru nodded, while he just muttered "Troublesome friend" under his breath.

They chatted for a bit, talking about what they think the teams will be, and who they'll get as their sensei. As they talked, the rest of the students who passed trickled in. They mostly ignored them, but when their other friend, Shino Aburame, came in, they waved, motioning for him to join them. He walked over, sitting in front of them, in the middle of the row, as usual, and joining their conversation. Though, as an Aburame, he didn't exactly talk much, other than monosyllabic answers. They ignored everyone else, other than nodding at Choji, as he sat in front of Shikamaru, and joined in every now and again while eating. They ignored Sasuke Uchiha when he stalked by, glaring at them, before sitting at the back by the window. Then came Kiba Inuzuka. He walked in, and grinned lecherously when he saw Hinata. He made a beeline for her, and reached for her.

"Hey babe, how about you come sit with me instead of these losers. You're mine after all, because I'm the Alpha, and you have to do what I say" He was about to grab her shoulder, causing Iruka to get ready to intervene, when a cut appeared on his hand, making him yelp in pain and pull his hand back. He looked to see Harry with his wakizashi at hand, glaring at him.

"Get lost Mutt, before I decide to 'fix' you" Harry growled out, making Kiba blanch for a minute, before he grinned again.

"There's not much you can do Orphan Boy. I heard that one of the sensei requested me, Bug Boy, and my Mate here specifically as a tracking team, meaning there's nothing you can do. She's mine, and i'll be sure to claim her when we're on a mission together" This made Hinata pale drastically, on the verge of passing out for a reason other than Harry overload.

"If that happens, we'll ask to be held back in the reserves for a year, meaning your team would have to be too. And besides, I asked Jiji to put me, Hina-Chan, and Shika on a team together, and he agreed with my reasoning, saying he'd consider it. Checkmate" Harry grinned, causing Kiba to fume. Before things could escalate, 2 voices were heard shouting at each other from down the hall, getting closer quickly.

"I'LL GET THERE FIRST INO-PIG! THAT SEAT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!"

"I DON'T THINK SO FOREHEAD. I'LL BE THE ONE THAT SASUKE-KUN CHOOSES, SO I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO SIT BY HIM"

Harry sighed, slipping his wakizashi into its sheath, and turned back to Hinata.

"Why don't they just have one sit next to him and one in front of him? I don't even know what they see in him, considering the girl who can see through clothes is the only one who doesn't want him" He grins, and the rest of the guys bar Kiba and the Emo King himself chuckle, while Hinata just blushes madly, but hides a small smile all the same.

 _That's another reason I like you Harry-Kun. Please notice me…_ Hinata thinks.

Just as she thinks this, the 2 from in the hall burst in, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke's No.1 and No.2 Fangirls respectively. Ino, being from a Clan, knows that some things, such as Clan Jutsus and weaponry, are off limits, unlike Sakura, who demands other people hand over their things, such ad Harry's swords or others Clan techniques, along with Sasuke himself. Other than that, she's just as big of a Fangirl.

As the 2 burst in, they got stuck in the door together. They wriggled and struggled as they shouted at each other, making everyone's ears hurt. They finally got through, and made a beeline for the seat next to their precious Sasuke-Kun, and after a bit of brawling, Ino managed to come out on top, and sat down, with a sulking Sakura next to her on the end. As everyone was there, this seemed to signal the start, as Iruka-Sensei started talking.

"Hello everyone, and congratulations on passing your test. I won't keep you too long, as I'm sure you're eager to find out who your sensei is, and meet them. Also Harry would likely prank me if I talk for too long" Almost everyone chuckled as Harry grinned and scratched his head, "So, in order of teams, we have Teams 6 through 10 in here, with Team 11 under Might Guy still in rotation from last year. So, in order, we have Team 6, under (Insert random Jounin Sensei), containing (Insert 3 random Genin). For Team 7, under Kakashi Hatake, we have… Harry Uzumaki Potter, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata Hyuga" The 3 cheered in happiness, or at least, Harry and Hinata did. Shikamaru just smirked. Harry then hugged Hinata, causing her to blush madly, squeak, and faint, which then made Harry panic. Everyone facepalmed at his obliviousness, and Iruka just shook his head before continuing, "Team 8, under Kurenai Yuhi, is Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame" He sent an apologetic look towards the Bug user, who seemed to pale slightly, as the 2 girls squealed in disgust and dismay from not being with Sasuke. "Team 9, under (Insert random Jounin Sensei), is (Insert 3 random Genin). Finally, Team 10 is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akimichi, under Asuma Sarutobi" He once again sent an apologetic look at Choji, as Kiba raged at not being with 'his mate'. "Once again, congratulations to all of you. I have to say, this year has had its ups and downs, but it's been, by far, my favorite class. Continue to excel, and become great Shinobi for the Hidden Leaf Village. Your Jounin Sensei should be arriving in 2 hours, so go get some food and be back here for then. You're dismissed" He smiles and sits at his desk as everyone trails out, except the new Team 7, who already knew that Hinata had food prepared as they agreed yesterday. They ate slowly, wondering what kind of person their sensei would be.

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Please review, so I know what you want to see. In fact, tell me what you think Harry's wand should be made of, mainly by review. I use the phone app and I don't think the PM bit works on it. Also, what summons should Harry get. I'm leaning towards one in particular, non canon as far as I'm aware,but i'm willing to take suggestions._

 _And finally, Worship the Log, the holy piece of wood that protects Shinobi everywhere. Amen._

 _If you don't know where that's from, you need to find out. Your life won't be complete otherwise._


	3. Chapter 2 - Lateness Will Be Punished

Infinite Eyes

A Harry Potter/Naruto Fanfiction Crossover

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts / A.N_

$Parseltongue$

- **Tailed Beast** -

"BlAcK zEtSu"

" **Jutsu** "

" _Spell_ "

-KAGUYA-

 **-TEN-TAILS JINJURIKI-**

Letters / Books

"SHOUTING!"

 _A.N - I'm going to start putting fanfic recommendations here, before the chapter begins. They may be Naruto or Harry Potter, or they may not be._

Fanfiction Reccomendation:

Relics of the Past - Cyrro

One day after a mission Iruka decides to take in Naruto Uzumaki. What could possibly go wrong? Well… It looks like Naruto just turned off his personal gravity. Oh, and Shisui is prone to sugar highs. Who would've guessed?

 _An amazing and funny story that is still going, and is updated fairly regularly and often. It seems to be in the final ark right now, clocking in 200 chapters (201 with the fanfiction . net app's new summary chapter), and around 340k words. An extremely funny and well written story, messing with every character, making subtle crossovers, some of which had me facepalming, and just utter randomness that surprisingly goes well together, while also having serious moments that keep you interested. A note though, it is a Fem Sasuke story, but it's also a Male Sakura story, so it evens out. 10/10 would read over and over again_.

Chapter 2 - Lateness Will Be Punishd

3 hours.

That's how long they'd been waiting.

3 hours AFTER everyone else had come in from lunch, and been escorted away by their sensei.

It was official. Harry was pissed.

"That's it" Harry growled out, "I'm done waiting. He's getting one of my more creatively evil pranks" He stalks over to the door, opening one of his pockets and procuring a Storage Seal. He activated it, releasing a bucket filled with something, and opened the door slightly, letting the bucket rest so that it would fall on whoever opened it. Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome", while Hinata just giggled lightly, wondering what was in the bucket. _I'm glad he's never pranked me… Father would probably call me a failure for letting it happen… But at the same time, they are funny… Maybe Harry-Kun will prank him and the Elders… That would be really funny_ …

"And now, more waiting" He slumped into his chair, and they sat in silence for the next 10 minutes, which made Harry get twitchy in annoyance.

Finally, the door opened, and in walked a man with gravity defying white hair, a Forehead Protector worn slanted to cover his left eye, and a mask over his lower face, similar to Harry's.

"Yo…" That was as far as he got before he was drenched. Harry smirked victoriously, Hinata giggled again, though her hands were covering her mouth in shock, and Shikamaru just sighed again, though his lips did twitch a little as he watched him, "My first thoughts on you 3… I… Wait, what is this stuff?" He asked, alarmed at the smell.

"Cat pee, from Tora himself. For when I'm very annoyed" The man shuddered in both horror and fear, that cat was the bane of all Genin, but the mission paid VERY well, so it had to be done, "And I have more too, so if you start being late to every meeting, or are late by 3 HOURS, then I reserve the right to prank you in some way. Understood?" He stalked up to the man, and his eyes glowed green, something he found he could do after tapping into an alternate power source he found, something that wasn't his chakra or Kurama.

"Y.yes" The man stuttered, backing up a little, "A.anyway… I'm Kakashi Hatake, your Jounin Sensei. Meet me on the roof in 20 minutes. I need to go change" He shunshined away, leaving a grinning Harry, a smirking Shikamaru, and a horrified, yet amused Hinata, to slowly make their way to the roof.

20 minutes later

Kakashi shunshined in to find the 3 sitting there waiting. He immediately focused on Harry.

"Hand it over" He deadpanned, holding out his hand.

"What, you mean this?" He grinned as he pulled out an orange book, one he'd swiped from Kakashi earlier, "Let's see. Icha Icha Paradise. Kurina moaned loudly as Monata caressed the soft, supple skin between her legs, wetness soaking the bed sheets as-" That's as far as he got before it was torn from his hands by a slightly amused Kakashi.

"Very funny Harry. But not for someone your age" Kakashi looked at the other 2, noting their reactions. Shikamaru had wide eyes, his mind going to a few nights ago, finally realising what those noises were in his parents bedroom. Funnily enough, the Academy doesn't teach Sex-Ed. It's up to the Jounin Sensei or parents to do it. And Shikaku found it to troublesome, while Yoshino thought that Shikaku had already done it. Hinata's reaction was obvious. She went red, knowing exactly what that was. After the incident when she was 6 (I made her older when it happened for a reason), it was decided that she would be informed about what it was when she turned 10.

 _Wow… Harry-Kun read that with a straight face, and without blushing… I want him to do that to me, and make me moan like that… Please notice me Harry-Kun…_

"Then why are you carrying it around children, Ero-Sensei?" Harry grinned, oblivious to Hinata's train of thought. Kakashi was floored at the nickname, but shook his head.

"Never mind. Now, I thought, to start us off, we'd introduce ourselves, to get to know one another. Why don't you start, Pineapple?" Shikamaru groaned, but sat up slightly.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like cloud watching and Shogi. I don't like things that are troublesome, especially troublesome women. My dream is to become a Chunin, with a decent amount of pay, marry a woman who isn't too pretty, but pretty enough, who isn't that troublesome, and have at least 1 kid, maybe 2" He slumped down again, and the other 3 sweatdropped.

"Ok, you next girly" Hinata nodded.

"M.my name is H.Hinata Hyuga. I l.like Cinnamon Buns, gardening, and…" Here she blushed and shook her head, "I don't like b.bullies, and people who h.harm children… M.my dream is to bine both h.houses of the Hyuga, abolish the C.Caged Bird Seal, and…" Here she blushed again, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

 _Judging by how she looked at Harry after he read my book, she may have crush on him… Interesting._

"Great. Finally, you're up Menace" He glared at him at this, making said menace grin.

"My name's Harry Uzumaki Potter. I like my friends, ramen, and pranks. I don't like bullies, people who harm children, or harm my friends, people who are too perverted..." He shot Kakashi a glare, which made him eye smile back at him, "... or arrogant fools that think that their circumstances of birth mean they're better than anyone else" He scowled at this, "My dreams are to find out more about my family, the Uzumakis, and start a family and raise some kids" He grinned at that last part, and behind him, Hinata went red, and almost passed out. A trail of blood fell from her nose at the thought, "Now, how about you Ero-Sensei" He gave Kakashi a look, which caused him to sweatdrop.

"I guess I can. A lot of things are classified, but what I can say is that I'm Kakashi Hatake, Elite Jounin. I like reading my books, my Nin-Dog Summons, being late, and my late team. I dislike traitors, cowards, and those who abandon their friends. My dream, well, you're too young to know them, but my goal, my ambition, is to make my late team proud" The 3 Genin nodded solemnly, knowing better than to interrupt, "Now then. Tomorrow, you'll meet me at Training Ground 8, at around 8am. You aren't Genin yet. Your final test will be there. Also, I'd suggest not eating. You might throw up" With that, he left. Harry groaned, and said,

"Well, we'll meet and have breakfast, because going on a mission on an empty stomach is a good way to get killed, and we'll head to the Training Ground for 20 to. That way we have time to rig it, though I'm willing to bet he'll be late again, so we'll have plenty of time" Hinata nodded, pushing her fingers together shyly, while Shikamaru groaned at the fact he had to put in extra effort, "Good. In that case, dismissed. Hinata, I'll walk you back, just in case" Hinata went red, before fainting, making Harry panic, "Hinata-Chan!?" Shikamaru groaned again, this time at Harry's obliviousness, before leaving, ignoring his panicking.

The Next Day

Kakashi shunshined in, only an hour late this time.

"Yo" He eye smiled, as he raised a hand to them in greeting.

"Congratulations. You aren't late enough for me to prank today. Maybe next time" Kakashi, Hinata, and Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Anyway, today is the final test for you Genin hopefuls. Your goal is…" He pulled out 2 bells from him pocket, "... to take these from me within the time limit. Whoever gets a bell passes, and the loser gets sent back to the academy" Hinata's expression crashed.

 _I'm too weak… And I can't go up against Harry-Kun… And Shikamaru-Kun is a lot smarter than me… What do I do…?_

"So, what you're saying is that you're breaking the rule of 3 Genin 1 Jounin. Sounds a bit fishy to me" Harry deadpanned, "Teamwork exercise?" Kakashi stared at him blankly, conveying his annoyance with no words needed, while Hinata's mood skyrocketed again.

"Brat. Shut up. Or i'll tie you to a fence post and eat in front of you"

"We already ate. Can't go on a mission on an empty stomach" Cue more staring.

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind. You have until noon. Aim to kill, because you won't be able to hit me otherwise. Any questions? No? Good. Begin" He darted away before anyone could utter a single word, right into the middle of the field.

 _Maybe I went too far... He'll be gunning for me now… Oh well… I've always wanted to test myself against Dad's only living student… Here we go…_ _I hope I can do this ok… Harry-Kun… Please notice me… Please help me… I'm too weak to do this alone…_ _How troublesome… And he's already fallen into several traps… Dad said that as long as we work together it will be fine… I hate effort… Why can't I just watch the clouds…?_

The fight to become real Genin began.

 _Sorry about the shorter chapter. I'm unsure about writing fight scenes, and I need to plan out not only more than an opening move for Harry sword wise, but also an entire Taijutsu style, and common strategy for him to use in fights. And possibly one for Shikamaru too. So the next chapter may be a while. For now, please review, and if they're more than just comments, for the most part, i'll answer. Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated too._ _Thanks for reading._ _Harry likes to troll people._ _Worship the Almighty Log. Amen._ _Now for the reviews_.

Review Answers _:_ Tzapporah _:_ _Poor Shino indeed. I feel bad for him but I wanted to mix up the teams so that each team had one person from the 3 canon ones. That, and having Sakura and Ino on the same team will be hilarious, for us at least. Also, thanks for the follow._ Chocoholic202 _:_ _I hadn't thought of that for Harry, and it would make sense for either him or for Shikamaru. Shika means deer, so that would work. Maybe I can shoehorn in him having 2 contracts. Koala is also so good, too good to pass up. Maybe he can be seen as so lazy, he wouldn't be able to be bothered to abuse it. I'll think of something. Fox also works for Harry, but i'm thinking of having that linked to Kurama, so that if Harry uses her chakra in a certain way, it summons foxes instead of whatever I decide on, with Kurama being the boss summon. Rabbits for Hinata is also good, and might lead to a link to Kaguya, her being seen as a rabbit Goddess. Something to think on I suppose._ Kairan1978 _:_ _My Fugaku Uchiha is a bit different. Much kinder and thoughtful. He also knows better than to oppose the Hokage on something like that. Him, plus an angry Kushina is something no one wants._


	4. Chapter 3 - The Genin Test

Infinite Eyes

A Harry Potter/Naruto Fanfiction Crossover

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts / A.N_

$Parseltongue$

 **-Tailed Beast-**

"BlAcK zEtSu"

" **Jutsu** "

" _Spell_ "

-KAGUYA-

 **-TEN-TAILS JINJURIKI-**

Letters / Books

"SHOUTING!"

Fanfiction Reccomendation:

A Fool's Heart - Nosferatu869

Ise's friends turned their back on him, didn't they? They didn't consider his feelings and selfishly pushed their own agenda. These actions have consequences. They will learn. Even if they don't want to. The road to becoming an adult is difficult, isn't it? But for the sake of the future they must mature. No more being stuck. Make your move Ise.

 _A Highschool DXD story this time, and one that i've recently re-read. A broken Issei story that goes in a different direction. It still has the lewd hilarity that is DXD but there's less of it, focusing more on Issei's trauma at the hands of Raynare, along with being dominated by Greek Mythos primarily, rather than Norse Mythos like his other DXD story. The story is primarily Issei/Ravel so far but it is DXD. I doubt it will stay that way for long. It likely won't be updated anytime soon as the author rotates between his different stories, I believe he has 2 others going, and the chapters are extremely long. This story alone has 220K words in only 12 chapters. I would highly reccomend checking it out. Though if you dislike bashing of everyone in Rias' peerage (plus Irina) except Ravel, Issei himself, and Rosweisse, you may want to give it a miss. It starts at the incident where they basically shun Issei for not calling Rias by her name._

 _As it's been a while, here's another one_.

Go Away I'm Watching Porn - Third Fang

Issei Hyoudou is the Sekiryutei. Not many people know how powerful he is, or what he's done. And he's perfectly fine with that. He's done with people. All he wants to do is sit back, relax, and watch porn without being bothered by school or homework or devils or fallen angels or annoying conspiracies and why the hell won't they just leave him alone already! Perv OP Issei Harem

 _So… This story… Words cannot describe the hilarity of what happens here. Basically, a certain OP OC that Third Fang likes to use is trying to run away from our friendly neighbourhood Dragon Loli (Ravioli Ravioli) after stumbling into that universe, a few years too early, after hearing a certain extremely retarded song. He finds Issei as a boy, and jumps into him, awakening Ddraig and becoming a new Sacred Gear, which we have no idea about so far. In fact, Ghost isn't even there other than in flashbacks and the beginning. Sometime after he leaves, something happens to Issei, something that hasn't been explained yet, causing him to lose control, going not only JD, but also 'awakening'. Again, it hasn't been explained, but it has something to do with Presence. Think Haki from One Peice and other similar things. A few authors have used similar things, so don't rip him a new one about it. This caused Issei to basically shut down, and not even leave his room for years. Thats the most I can really say without spoiling anything major, plus as I said, it's hard to put into words. This Issei is crude, rude, and is basically an asshole. Oh, and he doesn't masturbate. Yeah, having 2 godlike beings in both of your hands would likely put anyone off. It starts basically at the same time as normal DXD, and is currently just after the Asia arc, coming up to the KFC arc. It's scarcly updated, as he has 2 other big stories on the go too, but in his last update of TTRT he said he'd be working on this, and that was a little bit ago. Third Fang loves his large chapters._ _A.N- Again, sorry about the abrupt hiatus. I have trouble writing fight scenes, plus this is all written on my phone so its a lot harder on my thumbs and wrists. Tell me what you think, it's going to be shorter so that I can get it out, just the Test, and maybe give me some pointers. I could really use them. In just Harry Potter it's so much easier, they just point and say words, and dodge/shield. Here they use their entire bodies. One last thing, please keep sending me ideas for summons for the main 3 (4 if you want Kakashi to get a new contract too). Remember, they can have multiple, and even share them. Also, please give me ideas for Harry's wand. Wood, core, and a gem, along with their meanings and powers. I know gems aren't canon, but I read it in a fanfic somewhere and it stuck with me._

Chapter 3 - The Genin Test

Harry jumped forward immediately, and jabbed quickly at Kakashi's shoulder with a chakra enhanced punch. Kakashi casually leant out of the way, his eye on his book, which made Harry scowl. Using the momentum of the punch, he pushed back off the ground with his hand, and twisted, aiming a kick at his stomach. Once again, Kakashi leant back, the kick going over him. That's when Harry struck. Several overlooked stones poofed into smoke, and several Harry's darted towards Kakashi. His eye widening, he tucked his book away and dodged a blow aimed at his head, sweeping the clone off its feet and dispelling it. Facing the others (7 plus the original) he said,

"I see you used my lateness to set up the battlefield"

"You only have yourself to blame" One of the Harrys said, before it darted forward. The others followed suit, and Kakashi waited until they were on top of him before swinging his leg out, taking 3 out at once. Another one of them quickly leapt forward, kunai in hand, and slashed out at his hip. He managed to dodge, punching the clone into the ground. This lead to him being surrounded by smoke, so he never noticed the last 3 clones and the real Harry close in on him from all sides untill it was too late. Or so they thought. As they slashed into him with kunai, he poofed, and a Log took his place. Harry heard a whispered "Amen" as he and his clones barreled into it, dispelling the clones and knocking him down. Harry cursed and got up, seeing Kakashi flanked by Hinata and Shikamaru. He rushed forward, activating a few more traps with a half rat seal and a grin.

As Harry headed over, Hinata charged forward, Byakugan active, and jabbed out. Kakashi easily dodged, jumping into the air, planning to land behind her, when a brace of shuriken was launched at him by Shikamaru. He quickly spun, dodging them, and started weaving hand seals, aiming at the 2, who were now conviniently close together.

" **Earth Style - Mudslide** " He landed, and his hands slammed onto the ground, making the earth underneath Hinata and Shikamaru soften, and start to stir. The 2 fell down, as the mud sent them straight into the water. They landed with a cry and a curse, water splashing everywhere.

He sighed, shaking his head, as he pulled out his book again. Inside was a mirror, and what he saw made him gasp. He leapt to the side, but not quick enough, and a blood red blade caught into the shoulder of his vest. Harry used the grip he had to pull forward, managing to grab one of Kakashi's arms and hold him in place. Kakashi struggled, before bringing his other arm up, a half rat seal half formed, when he stilled. His eyes widened, and darted to the lake, where he saw nothing. His eyes went down, and saw that Harry's shadow was the only one connected to his own.

" **Shadow Possession Jutsu** , success" 'Harry' said, before poofing into smoke, revealing Shikamaru, wielding a standard issue tanto, "You really shouldn't have given us time to prepare Sensei" Kakashi eye smiled at him, as Hinata and the real Harry walked over.

"I'm impressed by your teamwork. And it was an ingenious plan. However… Harry isn't the only one who can use Shadow Clones" Kakashi poofed out of existence, which made Harry curse in annoyance.

"Damn it! Hinata, where is he?" Hinata made a half rat seal,

" **Byakugan** " The veins around her eyes bulged, and her pale eyes became more defined, "T.there are three of him in the f.forest. But… O.only one is reading. The other two are running away from that one. I.i can't tell which is the real one" Her shoulders sagged.

"That's fine Hinata-Chan, great work. If we're gonna get him, we need a plan. Shika?"

"Troublesome… Give me a minute" He crouched into his thinking pose, and Harry grinned, knowing that they had this.

Kakashi, the real in, leant against a tree in the woods, giggling pervertedly while waiting. He knew that they'd ask Hinata to see where he is, and that they'd immediately head towards him. He did make it obvious after all. There was only 10 minutes left, and they needed to show a little more teamwork, having left Hinata out for the most part, if they wanted to succeed. And he was just getting to a good part in his book too. A rustle in the bushes in front of him made him look up, eyes narrowing as Harry walked towards him, weapons sheathed.

"If this is all you have Menace then you're going to fail. And here I thought you'd end up becoming my first Genin Team" He mock sighed.

"We aren't out yet Ero-Sensei" Kakashi's eye twitched, "And besides, I haven't even used my most powerful Jutsu yet, one practically made for you, though I did make it myself" He grinned, and Kakashi went to move, only to find that he was stuck. He felt his head glance down on its own, and saw that a thin shadow was connected to his own. He was forced to look at Harry as he said, "Checkmate. **Sexy Jutsu - Konoha's Lily**!" Kakashi blinked in disbelief as Harry went up in smoke, not even noticing the shadow retracting, before his eye went wide. Before him, was a very naked young woman, covered only by smoke as she blew him a kiss. Her breasts were round, and big, but not too big. Her skin was smooth and pale, and her eyes were a deep silver color, only adding to her mystique. Her hair was a bright white, reaching down to her round, toned ass. Kakashi's mask was sodden in an instant, whether from blood or drool Harry didn't know. He rocketed back into the tree he was leaning on, and Hinata, who had hidden behind the tree while he was distracted, quickly darted around and took not only the bells, but also his precious Icha Icha, which had fell onto the floor when Harry transformed. She kept her head down, and her Byakugan off, until he turned back.

"Nice work Hinata-Chan" He hugged her, making her squeak, and turn crimson, though she managed to stay awake this time, wanting to ask something.

"T.thank you Harry-Kun" He released her, about to call Shikamaru, when she asked, "But… Why did you create a Jutsu like that?" She asked with her head down, feeling dissapointment.

 _I.is Harry-Kun a pervert? No! He can't be! But… Would I mind, if he was perving on me?_ She went even redder, though it was hidden by her hair, _Please notice me Harry-Kun._

Harry went a little pale as he heard her question, and was quick to disabuse her of her notion.

"I.it's nothing like that Hinata-Chan, i'm not a pervert. I made it specifically for this, making perverted males pass out, or at least distracting them, and for infiltration. People focusing on a good looking person are more distracted than just being talked to. That, and I might have some pranks lined up that involve it" Hinata sighed in relief, though for a split second, Harry thought she looked dissapointed.

 _Must be my imagination._ Harry grinned and called Shikamaru, who dropped out of a tree above them.

"Is it over? I want to go to bed. This is troublesome…" He complained, making Harry grin again and Hinata giggle,

"We just need him to wake up and tell us we passed, and we're golden" They stood talking about what their plans were for a little bit, Hinata had to go straight home, which annoyed Harry as he hated her family, Neji especially, Shikamaru was going home to sleep, no surprise there, and Harry himself was going to Ichiraku's for some Ramen before doing a little training. They stopped talking as they heard a groan coming from Kakashi. He sat up, letting his eyes focus, before he glared at Harry,

"Dirty trick"

"Dirty old man" Harry shot back. The two glared at each other, before Kakashi eye smiled at them,

"Well, looks like I have no choice but to pass you three. Congratulations, you are now fully fledged Genin of the Leaf" They all grinned, even Shikamaru smirked a little, in victory, "Now, one last thing before you go, not that I think you need to hear this, but i'll say it anyway. In one of these training grounds there's a stone, with the names of all of the Shinobi who have died in service to the village. In service to the village you may have to make tough decisions, but remember this. Those that break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades… They are worse than scum. I'm sure you won't forget this, but it still needs to be said. For now, get some rest, because we start missions tomorrow. Dismissed" He Shunshined away, and the others, already knowing where they were heading, said their goodbyes and walked off.

 _Thanks for reading everyone. Please let me know if you have any ideas or criticisms. It really does help. I know I fucked up the ages and teams in Chapter 1, after going back. I'll update them sometime soon. It should be that Team 9 is Gai's team, and Team 10 is Kurenai's team. This also applies to Chapter 2. As stated below, I write without internet a lot of the time, as I'll normally be doing other thngs when it's on._ _Worship the Almighty Log. Amen._ _Now for the reviews._

Review Answers:

becausewhynot365:

 _No, I did not kill Naruto. In this, things are different in this world, and Naruto does not exist. As such,he isn't dead, just… floating in the void somewhere._

Ariadne Venegas:

 _So… have you ever heard of FANfiction. Yes, things will be different, because for the most part, I write this offline, with no way to check things. I decided on the ages and class sizes based on how Naruto in the anime had 3 chances at graduation, 3 years and the first attempt, then the extra 2. As to the sizes, they're demilitarizing, so they don't need as many people. As stated above, Naruto doesn't exist, therefore the reason for the seal breaking will be different. Here, Harry is 13, turning 14 soon, whereas the rest are 12 almost 13. Yes he is a year older, but asked to be put in the same class as Hinata for reasons I'll explain later. As to your other points, they have nothing to do with it. Yes, they entered early, but Harry entered late for a reason._

Pikachu79

 _Thanks a bunch dude. Glad you enjoyed it. As to Kiba, i've seen many fics where he's cool, but also a lot where he's how he is here. It seems more like how he is in the anime, around the Chunin Exams. Bossy and acting like the world owes him. Likely I will continue bashing him for a while, but if you have an idea for him let me know_.


	5. Chapter 4 - Missions

Infinite Eyes

A Harry Potter/Naruto Fanfiction Crossover

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts / A.N_

$Parseltongue$

 **-Tailed Beast-**

"BlAcK zEtSu"

" **Jutsu** "

" _Spell_ "

-KAGUYA-

- **TEN-TAILS JINJURIKI** -

Letters / Books

"SHOUTING!"

Fanfiction Reccomendation:

FILFY teacher - Vimesenthusiast

A Harry Potter who has tried to take control of his own destiny from second year onwards finds himself in need of a fresh start due to his marital status changing abruptly. Armed with some abilities beyond the norm, a Mastery of Defence and a muggle-style teacher's license, Harry takes his daughter Lily Luna and takes a job offer at Kuoh Academy. Pairings undecided save Harry/Rias/many?

 _This is an interesting story, rated M with lemons as, well, it is DXD, and one I would highly recommend. With only 14 chapters it has 641K words, meaning very long chapters. Basically, Ginny cheats on Harry, he takes his daughter, born first and an only child, and moves away, divorcing her in the process. From there, he gains a job, 3 new daughters, 4 lovers (as of 15th October 2019), and a horde of fangirls in the form of the student population. It has the seriousness of Harry Potter, the hilarity of DXD, and just plain awesomeness. It's a Werewolf Harry story by the way, but takes a new route with it that I've never seen before. Check it out, it's worth it._

Chapter 4 - Missions

D - Ranks.

They were doing D - Ranks.

Harry was going to kill Kakashi one of these days. Painting fences, walking dogs, gardening, and other similar civilian chores. They were all easy, but boring. The only interesting one was the capture of Tora, and Harry smashed the record of the fastest capture (1.37 by Minato Namikaze, using the Hirashin) by doing it in 10 minutes. He had a deal with Tora. Let him capture him when it was his turn and provide certain… materials… for pranks, and Harry keeps lets him sleep in his apartment and evade the other teams there. Everyone was shocked when he came in with Tora purring away in his arms. After getting over his shock the Hokage assigned them another mission for the day. After 2 weeks of D - Ranks, Harry had had enough.

They entered the Hokage's office, and he smiled at them.

"Ah. Team 7. Here for another mission?" Kakashi was about to speak up, when Harry spoke up.

"Yeah Jiji, we are. In fact, we'd like a C - Rank if possible. The D - Ranks are starting to get… tedious" Iruka, who was standing by the desk, sighed. He was expecting this eventually.

"I see. I was expecting this eventually, but thought that young Sasuke would be the first to crack, not you" Harry frowned at him,

"With a team like his, more work would need to be put in to try and get them to work together. Inazuka is wild, arrogant, and idiotic, Choji is shy, insecure, but loyal to a fault, and we all know how Uchiha is. Most likely Asuma-San knew this and told them straight up that they'd be on D - Ranks until they could work together. Where as our team is flawless in our teamwork, and, not to brag, we're pretty strong too" The Hokage looked at each of them for a moment before nodding,

"I agree, you are. And I believe that you are more than ready for a C - Rank mission" He paused and activated a seal on his desk, "Send in Tazuna please"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru groaned. Hinata looked at Harry shyly,

 _Wow. Harry-kun was able to convince Hokage-sama just like that. I wish I was as confident as he is. Please notice me Harry-kun._ Harry sneezed and turned to look at Hinata, but she had already looked away quickly, cheeks red.

The door opened suddenly, and in walked a man who was also red faced, only he was also staggering slightly and reeked of alcohol.

"Really? I asked for super Ninja and all I get is a bunch of kids. The girl looks harmless, the pineapple haired kid looks lazy, and the other one isn't much better. Does he even know how to use those swords?" The man, Tazuna, blurted out drunkenly.

"I can always show you if you'd like Tazuna-san" Harry smiled at him. It was a smile that promised pain. Tazuna shivered and looked away.

"Now now Tazuna-San, these three are qualified Shinobi, and their Jonin Sensei is there to keep an eye on things. If you wanted older, more experienced Ninja, you should've asked. Of course, it would be more expensive" The Hokage grinned, "Now then. Why don't you introduce yourself"

"Fine. My name is Tazuna, and I'm a super bridge builder from Wave. You four get to escort me all the way back, and protect me from bandits until my super bridge is complete." He grinned at them.

"Go get yourselves prepared, and meet us at the East gate in 15 minutes. Pack for a month long mission as a precaution, though if everything goes right it should be less than that. The weather in Wave is misty but fairly warm most of the time. Not as warm as here in the Leaf of course. It might be a good idea to bring some things to work on as well, as we won't all be guarding 24/7. Dismissed" Kakashi finished, and the 3 shot off out the open window, causing the Hokage to sigh despondently, his ANBU guards trying their best not to laugh.

They 3 Genin stood waiting at the gate half an hour later, Harry twitching quite violently, causing the gatekeepers, Izumo and Kotetsu, to eye him with concern.

"Ummm? What's wrong kid?" Izumo asked. Harry turned to him, smiling pleasantly, which caused the 2 Chunin to shiver nervously.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine. We're just waiting on Kakashi Sensei… Again…" The 2 sweatdropped, knowing how Kakashi was and feeling sorry for these kids, who, they inferred from this, must be his Genin students. As he was about to respond, Kakashi appeared, Tazuna in his wake.

"Yo" He greeted casually, ignoring how Hinata had to stop Harry from drawing one of his swords, "You all ready to go?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked through the gate, and the 3 followed, Izumo and Kotetsu staring at their backs in bemusement.

After Harry had calmed down, they started the slow trek east to Wave country. (I'm using a Google Images map of the Elemental Nations for directions) At their current speed, Kakashi guessed it would take them roughly a week to get to their destination. That included, of course, several breaks a day, due to Tazuna not being nearly as fast or fit as the 4 Shinobi. It took them 6 days just to reach the coast where there would be a boat waiting for them. However, something happened on the 5th day, which changed the scope of the mission.

The 5 were walking down the path in a formation devised by Shikamaru, one even Kakashi decided was better than any he could come up with in the same time period. Hinata stood at the rear, her Byakugan being regularly activated and deactivated, allowing her to scan her surroundings as well as train her eyes at the same time. Tazuna stood in the center, flanked at either side by Kakashi, on the left, and Shikamaru himself, on the right. Finally, Harry lead them all at the front, being the most powerful of the Genin there. He was also versatile enough to react to and stall almost any oncoming threats while the other defended Tazuna while formulating a plan.

Around midday of the 5th day of travel, Harry noticed a puddle in the middle of the path, seemingly innocuous. However, Harry knew it hadn't rained in more than a week, and immediately went to red alert, his hand drifting slowly to his sheathed Wakizashi, which hung low enough to seem like it was just a casual movement. The Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Hinata, all noticed this, and their eyes narrowed, ready to react.

When they got close enough to it, the puddle rippled, and 2 Shinobi, wearing rebreathers, shot out of it, either side of Harry, a chain connected between them to a gauntlet on each of their inner arms, the ones closest to him. It went to ensnare him, but Harry was ready, drawing his sword and letting it catch on the chain, wrapping it around it and pulling the two close to him. Their faces contorted in shock at not just his strength, but also his reaction time. Harry twisted out of their path, allowing them to bash into each other, and streamed chakra into his sword with a hint of wind chakra, just enough to cut through the chain to free it. The chakra dissipated almost immediately, however. As the two Shinobi tried to right themselves, a shadow shot past Harry and connected with the two's shadows, which were overlapping each other, allowing Shikamaru to ensnare them both, though it was obviously taxing to him. Hinata rushed forward, her arm moving to her leg where a storage seal was sewed into her trousers, and pulled out a long spool of Ninja Wire. She wrapped it around the two quickly as they struggled with Shikamaru's technique, and tightened it as he released them, leaving them bound and helpless. All in all, the encounter didn't even take 5 minutes.

"Good work you three. Excellent teamwork and reaction time. Especially good work to you Menace, you saw the threat before even I did. Keep up the good work" Harry nodded at him, glaring slightly at the nickname, "Now then" He turned to Tazuna, eye smiling at him, which caused him to flinch, "Why would two Rogue Mist Ninjas be after you, when the mission specifications specifically stated that all you needed protection from was bandits, Tazuna-San" A dark aura exuded from him, and Tazuna broke instantly.

"I see…" Kakashi mused, "That certainly is a horrifying situation. And for a town so close to the Leaf Village to be taken over without any notice. I sympathise with you Tazuna-San" The man looked hopeful, "However," His face fell, "You still lied about the mission. That is a serious offence against the Village, with grave punishments" Tazuna was pale and shaking, and Harry spoke up,

"I think we should continue the mission" Shikamaru groaned with a muttered 'troublesome' while Hinata nodded slowly in agreement.

"Really? And why should we when he lied and put fresh Genin in harm's way? What if it wasn't our team? What if it was Team 10, and one of them was injured and died?" Kakashi asked, not showing any emotions.

"I'm not saying there shouldn't be repercussions, I'm saying we should continue to keep him safe anyway. Think about it. This bridge will bring a lot of trade business to Wave, meaning we can get a percentage of all profits until a time that the Village is satisfied the debt is paid. Once they're back on their feet of course. Also, it would be cruel to just leave them to this Gato's cruelty. That isn't how Leaf Ninja operate. We're known for being kind and approachable, and also for having some of the most talented Ninja. All of that together means that we get a lot of business. If we were to drag Tazuna-San back and left his village to it's fate, our reputation would sink quite a bit" Harry finished, leaving his teammates, Kakashi included, shocked, while Tazuna stared at him, hope in his eyes.

"... You're right Menace. That is how we as Leaf Ninjas should act. We'll continue the mission, but I'll send a message for backup just in case something goes wrong" Harry nods, and Kakashi stands. He bites his thumb, and makes a set of hand symbols, before slamming his palm onto the floor, " **Summoning Jutsu** " Smoke exploded from under his palm, and when it cleared, Kakashi was standing straight, a small pug wearing a Leaf headband and a blue vest.

"Yo" The pug says in greeting, shocking Tazuna.

"Hey Pakkun" Kakashi greeted, "These are my cute Genin, the Menace, Harry, Shikamaru, or Pineapple, and Hinata, or… actually I don't have a proper nickname for her yet" The 5 human and 1 pug all sweatdropped at this, "Anyway, I need you to deliver a message to Lord Third for me" Pakkun nodded, and they all waited as he quickly jotted down the important bits, before rolling it up and giving it to him, "Quick as you can" Pakkun barked in affirmation and bounded off quickly. Kakashi turned back to them, "Let's continue. We're about a day away from the coast so let's get a move on" They all nodded and resumed their formation, all of them on edge as they eyed their surroundings.

"Thank you" Tazuna mumbled, and they all nodded, but didn't reply.

(Quick thing, all of the images of the Demon Brothers have them without slashes on their headbands. Were they actually Rogue Ninja, or just working with Zabuza?)

The next day

After being attacked, they quickly made their way to the coast, making it by about mid morning (so 10am ish). From there, they boarded a boat waiting for them, and learned a little more about what was going on in Wave. About how everyone was starving, how Gato would have his men kidnap women and take them to his warehouse, and how they would kill anyone who defied them. Once they made it to land they continued on their way, all thinking about the horrors that this village was going through.

As they passed a large lake, Harry noticed a slight shaking in a bush to his right, and immediately summoned a Kunai from his storage seal, flinging it at the bush. Everyone was silent, staring tensely at the bush, when a rabbit with a snow white pelt hopped out, shaking slightly. Tazuna sighed with relief, but Harry noticed that Hinata looked confused.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked, drawing attention to her.

"Oh, i.it's nothing. It's just that rabbits aren't supposed to be white t.this time of year. T.they're supposed to be brown, meaning…" Harry's eyes widened in alarm.

"Meaning it was raised in captivity! A substitution!" Everyone's eyes widened at that, and they got in a defensive formation around Tazuna immediately. Kakashi's ears twitched as he heard a whoosh, and his eye widened.

"DOWN!" They didn't argue, and like planned, Shikamaru used his shadows to pull Tazuna down with him, as they all threw themselves down. It was just in the nick of time too, as a massive blade flew through where Tazuna's throat was just as he went down, catching his hat in the process and slicing it in two. They all look to the blade, Tazuna still controlled by Shikamaru, and Harry gasps at who he sees. Standing on the massive blade, bandages around his mouth and a Hidden Mist Headband with a slash through it, was none other than…

"Zabuza Momochi… The Demon of the Hidden Mist" Harry breathed in shock, not believing his eyes. They all stood up rapidly, Shikamaru releasing Tazuna, and they took a defensive formation around him as Kakashi stepped forward.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eh?" Zabuza mused, "Sorry, but I'll be ending your little mission by killing the bridge builder" Kakashi reached up to his headband, and said,

"Defend Tazuna, don't interfere. He's an A-Class Rogue from Mist. He's beyond you all" He raises his headband, and opens the eye underneath, revealing a red eye with 3 black tomoe surrounding the pupil.

"I'm honoured. To see your famous Sharingan right off the bat" Underneath his bandages, Zabuza grins, "Back when I was a Mist Anbu, I had a Bingo Book, and I remember your entry very well. The Shinobi, taught by the Legendary Yellow Flash himself. The man who copied over 1000 Jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Ninja" Shikamaru and Hinata look at Kakashi in awe, and even Harry looks impressed, though he already knew it already.

 **-Damn Sharingan-** Kurama grumbles, making Harry's lip twitch in amusement.

"I'm afraid, that if you want to get to Tazuna, you'll have to go through me" Kakashi uttered, and Zabuza, in response, disappeared, his sword going with him. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan and gasped.

"The lake!" They all turn and see Zabuza standing on the water, gathering his Chakra.

" **Ninja Art - Hidden Mist Jutsu** " Zabuza intoned, and from the lake, a thick mist rose and enveloped everyone there. Hinata focused more chakra into her eyes, but said,

"The mist is laced with his chakra. I can't see through it" Harry nodded and said,

"You and Shika protect Tazuna. I'll back Kakashi Sensei up if I see an opportunity" They both nodded, and Kakashi was about to argue when they heard a voice echo from all around them.

"Liver. Lungs. Spine. Clavicle vein. Jugular. Brain. Kidneys. Heart" Zabuza stated, his voice appearing to come from everywhere yet nowhere, "So many choices. Which one should I go for?"

The 5 felt a powerful burst of Killing Intent surround them, with only Harry and Kakashi managing to overcome it. Tazuna, Shikamaru, and Hinata all freeze up with fear.

"Keep calm guys" Harry speaks up, drawing his swords, "I'll protect you, no matter what" Shikamaru grinned shakily and Hinata just nodded, while Tazuna stayed silent, still paralyzed with fear.

They stood there, eyeing their surroundings carefully, the world silent, as if they were all alone. Suddenly, they felt a rush of air from inside the box they created to guard Tazuna, and they all glanced back in shock to see Zabuza crouching there, sword in hand. Thinking fast, Harry spun around, catching Zabuza's sword with his own, using all his strength to lock it in place as Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai. To their shock, he burst into water, revealing he was just a **Water Clone**. Harry heard a whoosh of air behind him, as Hinata screamed in panic, and he was sliced in two.

"Harry!" Kakashi screamed in shock, seeing his student seemingly dying in front of him. Harry saw Hinata scream in anguish, and Shikamaru's eyes widen in pure shock, right before he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Nice try" Harry spoke from behind Zabuza, his Wakizashi at his throat. Kakashi sighed in relief, and Hinata put her hand to her chest, breathing hard. Shikamaru just shook his head, mumbling 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Fast reactions kid. I'm guessing you created some clones and hid them around to substitute with like I did with the rabbit" Zabuza said, his tone even.

"That's right. They've been shadowing me all day, just in case. Better safe than sorry" Kakashi was shocked, having never even noticed them, and feeling a little ashamed at that. Zabuza just smirked, and said.

"And here I thought you 3 were all just babies playing at ninja. Good to know that at least one of you will be a challenge" To their shock, Zabuza once again collapsed into a puddle of water. From behind Harry, they heard him intone, " **Water Style - Water Prison Jutsu** " Harry turned, only to get pushed out of the way. He looked around, and saw Kakashi trapped in a large ball of water, which Zabuza dragged onto the water, out of their immediate range.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Harry called out, getting to his feet.

"Harry, take Tazuna and get all of you away from here! He's a Jonin level Ninja, too powerful for you even together" Kakashi called out, making Zabuza smirk under his bandages.

"What makes you think I'll let you get away? **Water Style - Water Clone** " He made a 1 handed symbol, and a clone rose from the lake, sword drawn. Harry grimaced, and turned to the others.

"Shika, Hinata, take Tazuna and head to Wave. I'll get Kakashi Sensei and meet you there. You know the codes" He nodded to them, and they knew he was warning them that he might cause some collateral damage if they stayed.

"Right" Shikamaru nodded back, and he grabbed Tazuna, using chakra to lift him over his shoulder, and they both jumped away, Hinata giving him a worried look as they did.

"Putting the mission before your own life. You have my respect kid" Zabuza said, his clone walking forward. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter Uzumaki," He paused, looking at Kakashi for a moment, before continuing, "Son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot Habanero" Kakashi and Zabuza had gobsmacked looks on their faces, Kakashi from him knowing in the first place and Zabuza from sheer shock. His shock quickly turned to laughter.

"I see! No wonder you have enough chakra for a **Shadow Clone**. I thought that red hair of yours looked familiar too. Killed and killed with a few Uzumakis in my time. This will be fun" His clone rocketed forward, readying a great slash with his sword, only for Harry to parry with his Katana, catching it in the groove near the tip and wrenching it away, spinning with it to deliver a fatal slash across the clone's torso, sending it back into the lake. Without missing a beat, Harry sheathed his Katana and made a quick burst of 1 Handed Seals,

" **Earth Style - Rock Blast** " He spat hard, a small stone rocketing towards Zabuza from his mouth. Zabuza merely moved his sword to block it, only to be surprised when Harry quickly substituted with it, slashing at Kubikiribocho with his Wakizashi, knocking it down. Their eyes meet, and Zabuza is once more shocked, as staring back at him, are a pair of 3 tomoe Sharingan eyes.

With Shikamaru, Hinata, and Tazuna

"Shikamaru, wait a moment" Hinata called out, and they landed on the ground, Shikamaru letting Tazuna down.

"What is it?" He asked, though he could probably guess, "We need to get Tazuna out of the way in case he has any more reinforcements like those 2 Chunin"

"I know. B.but I'm worried about Harry-kun. That Ninja, he was strong. A.and he had so much chakra. Only Harry-kun and Kakashi Sensei have that much or more, t.that I've seen." Shikamaru groaned,

"Troublesome… What can we do? I can't see any way of helping them how we are. I hate to say it, but we're too weak" Hinata looked down dejectedly, and all 3 of them started when a voice sounded from in the tree line behind them.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance…"

Back at the fight

"Sharingan!? But I thought that the Uchiha were dead! And that you're the brat of AGH!" Zabuza suddenly shouted out, retracting his arm and inadvertently releasing Kakashi.

"That was a brilliant plan Menace" Kakashi eye smiles as he jumps back, pulling him with him, "But I think we need to have a word about secrecy in the near future" When Harry substituted with the rock, he positioned himself just right so that it would continue its journey, hitting the arm that was holding the **Water Prison** , making Zabuza remove it in shock and pain.

"I didn't think we planned on letting him live" Harry grinned, "So, how about we finish this" Kakashi nodded, and looked towards Zabuza, who was now on his feet again.

"You're pretty good kid. But I've had enough. Time to end this" He raises his Zanbato, a dark, almost demonic aura surrounding him, and chakra bursts around the sword, enveloping it. Harry and Kakashi tense up, wondering what's going to happen. Zabuza tilts his sword back, ready to slash, when suddenly, something barrels into his side, knocking him away and sending the chakra bursting through the forest, demolishing the trees as Zabuza slams into one that managed to survive. Standing above him, was a magnificent buck, black as the night sky, 10ft tall, with pure white antlers that seem to glow with power. He stares regally at Zabuza, his eyes, also glowing white, trained on him.

"Harry!" He and Kakashi turned to see Hinata, Shikamaru, and Tazuna standing on the shore, Shikamaru holding a large scroll in his arms.

"Shika! Where'd you get that?" He asked incredulously, while Kakashi just shook his head.

Only my Genin.

"We were heading to the village when we stopped, we didn't want to leave you but had no idea what to do. Then Kuroshi over there turned up, asked me about myself, and gave me the contract. It was troublesome, a lot of responsibility, but I guess it's worth it this time" Hinata giggled, using her Byakugan to look over Harry for any wounds, blushing as she did. Seeing none, she quickly deactivated it.

They all turned to Zabuza, and Kakashi stalked forward, kunai in hand. He nodded respectfully to Kuroshi, who dipped his head slightly in return, and looked to Zabuza, who was staring back up, still in shock.

"You mentioned my Sharingan, meaning you know it's ability to see the future" Zabuza glared defiantly at him, "What you heard is true… And I see your death" He went to throw his kunai, only for a pair of senbon to pierce his throat. Kakashi jumped back, and Kuroshi turned to glare powerfully in the direction they came from. From the trees, a young looking woman appeared, an Anbu style mask covering her face.

"Your prediction was correct" She spoke softly, "Death was his future" Kakashi stood down, but was still slightly tense.

"Who are you?" Kuroshi asked, his deep voice piercing through the tension.

"My name is not important, Summon-san. I am a Hunter Ninja of Mist, charged with killing and securing Zabuza Momochi. Now that he is dead, I must secure and destroy his body. I thank you for your assistance" She bowed, and knelt down, taking his sword in hand easily, which impressed all there due to her petite frame, before shunshining away with Zabuza's body.

They stayed silent for a moment, before Kakashi turned to Kuroshi,

"You have my thanks, Kuroshi-san" The majestic stag nodded, and turned to Shikamaru,

"I will await your next summon, Shikamaru, where we will go over your duties, and assign you a personal summon" Shikamaru nodded, and Kuroshi disappeared in a poof of smoke, returning to his home, the contract Shikamaru was holding going with him.

"We'll talk about your new summon later Pineapple. I just want to say, excellent work all of you. Especially you Menace. Facing off against an A-Rank Rogue like that was stupid, but brave. I'll be sure to mention your conduct in my report. For now though… I think I kept my Sharingan out for too long…" Kakashi trailed off, before collapsing into the water.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Hinata shouted, moving forward quickly as Harry created 3 Shadow Clones, one transforming into a stretcher which the other 2 heaved him onto. Hinata's palms glowed green as she used a diagnostic jutsu along with her Byakugan to see what's wrong. She sighed in relief after a minute and said,

"It's just Chakra Exhaustion and Eye Strain. He'll be fine after some rest"

"Thank goodness. Ok then, Tazuna-san, please lead us to your home. We'll need to let him rest for a while and recover" Harry turned to the man.

"Of course. This way kids. We aren't that far off now anyway. Only a couple of hours at the most" He headed in that direction, Shikamaru and Hinata flanking him, with Harry at the rear, keeping an eye on Kakashi as they walked.

 _I was going to make this longer as I haven't uploaded in a while, it was going to be the entire Wave Arc, but I decided to give you it early as an apology. Updates will be sporadic, but I'll do my best to upload much more frequently._ _Now, please let me know what you want to see as Harry and Hinata's summons. For Harry so far we have my own secret pick, Deers, though that's been given to Shikamaru, Snakes, and Foxes. For Hinata all we have is Rabbits, though I would like to add the Eagle, as they are one of the most graceful birds there is. I was going to say the Crane, but as soon as I saw it was a symbol for eternal youth I knew exactly who would get that contract._ _Also, let me know what else you want to see or any ideas you have. I'm open to suggestions._ _Worship the Log (amen)_ _Onto the reviews._

SabannaLea: Don't worry. Tsume will know what her son is doing. And she will not be pleased. Hopefully I can write a redemption arc for him where Harry, Hinata, and Kiba go on a mission under her. Might need some help with the setting, plot, and some ideas and characters though.

Guest: Have you ever heard of intimidation? He used his swords to intimidate Kiba, his fists wouldn't be nearly as scary as 2 large, sharp, pieces of metal would they? He wasn't 'pathetic' to use them at all. Also, if you had read it correctly, it's only the material that's a secret, not the swords themselves. How about next time, instead of reviewing as a guest, you use a profile so I can see your 'masterpiece' story, that's better than anything I've ever seen.

MrBogus: I do try to write a lot of story, but I can get a bit wordy sometimes when explaining something. I'll try to get better, maybe start actually favoriting stories and sending you there instead lol.


End file.
